Asshole
by TardisBluePen
Summary: Sometimes, Arthur can be a real asshole...Ariadne is not pleased.


_If this were a multi-chapter story, this chapter would be nothing but filler._

Hello again! Yet another cheesy semi-romantic oneshot from me. :P I can't help it. There really can't be enough of it. Considering Inception was so dramatic and action-packed, and there was barely any fluff in there at all! (still loved it, though). And that's where I come in...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, blah blah blah...

* * *

Ariadne was sprawled across a couch in Arthur's living room, watching him read a book. One of her new favorite activities when she had nothing better to do; she liked seeing this different, relaxed side of him. She pulled herself up, and scooted close to him, running a hand through his hair, which, surprisingly, was not gelled down today. Arthur payed her no mind, but she didn't care.

She watched him read, only his eyes moving. His breath came out in calm little bursts, and his chest rose and fell slightly with each one. She sighed. He looked so serene. Arthur's eyes moved from his book over to her, leaning on her arm, silently studying him.

"Ari?"

"Hm?"

He only raised his eyebrow at her, giving her a very pointed, questioning look.

"I've never seen you look so calm." she explained. Arthur noticed her eyes glazing over. "It's actually kind of a turn-on." she said.

Arthur chuckled and just returned to his book. Ariadne frowned, her intention of merely watching him was long gone, and she did not appreciate being ignored at this particular moment. She reached over and pulled the book out of his hand, closing it and placing it atop the coffee table set in front of them.

Arthur merely grabbed the book back, opened it and began reading as though he had never stopped. Ariadne pouted and grabbed the book again, placing it, closed, on the tabletop.

Arthur took it back.

No matter how many times she did it, he reacted the same. He would merely take his book back, open it, and ignore her. Eventually, Ariadne got so frustrated, she only could see one way to get him to stop for good. Reaching towards him, she grabbed the book, closed it-without sticking his bookmark in the page-and tossed it to the other side of the room, where it fell lightly on their carpeted floor.

Arthur only stared at her incredulously. He looked over at his book, and then back at her, and said-his face unchanging-

"Now you're gonna pay."

Before she could ponder about what this statement meant, he was tickling her. Damn him. She tried to tell him to stop, but the only things coming out of her mouth were squeals, giggles, and a few sounds of annoyance.

"Arthur!" she giggled, trying to throw him off. He wasn't listening to her, he was solely focused on making her suffer. A thin smile graced his lips.

"You...are such...an asshole!" she laughed. He stopped suddenly.

"That's not very nice." he said, and he moved in to punish her some more, but she had taken advantage of his pause, throwing him off and quickly moving up from the couch. She ran across the room and disappeared. He grinned, moving after her.

He found her in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow firmly in her hands. She watched him carefully.

"One. More. Step." she warned, as her knuckles grew white on the pillow.

Arthur grinned devilishly and moved one step closer. She launched the pillow at his head, but he was ready for her. He caught it, and discarded it to the side, all the while, never taking his eyes off her. She grabbed the other pillow as he moved closer. And then he was tickling her again; she struggled against him, determined to to not let him get the better of her.

They struggled together for a while, rolling around on the bed, both of them trying to overpower the other. Despite being extremely worn out from getting tickled before, Ariadne had a strong desire to get the better of Arthur, and with a sudden burst of energy, she managed to roll him over and sit on top of him.

Arthur didn't even bother to fight back, he was also worn out, and so he settled for just laying underneath her and dragging his finger lazily up and down her leg, and he looked up at her, as her face-with an awfully smug, high-and-mighty expression looked back down at him.

"Alright Ari." he said, panting slightly to draw breath into his lungs. "You win." She grinned knowingly.

"But you're gonna have to get off me soon, it's kind hard for me to breathe." This was incredibly true, she was seated almost directly atop his chest.

"Arthur..." she looked at him with something almost like suspicion clear on her face. "Are you calling me fat?"

Arthur was so shocked by this question, he was almost speechless.

"Wha-"

The rest of any response he had was muffled as her pillow, once again, made contact with his face. Arthur knew Ariadne wasn't the type to really care or make a big deal about being "fat", she had probably just wanted an excuse to beat him up some more.

His thoughts were doing nothing to help him at the moment, however, so he pushed them out of his mind, and turned his attention to getting the pillow out of his girlfriend's hands.

Once he had the pillow in his grasp, he quickly tossed it as far as he could behind him and he heard it hit the wall. But this didn't stop Ariadne, for she continued to pummel him with her fists...not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to make him yell out.

"Ariadne!" he said forcefully, grabbing her wrists. She quickly stopped her movements, worried that she had taken it too far. She was only being playful.

Barely a split-second later, Ariadne found herself beneath him; Arthur had flipped their positions, and he was now holding her captive, his knees on either side of her hips, locking them in place. Her wrists were being held next to her head, and he had the most devious smirk on his face.

Ariadne was very taken aback by this move, but she was quick to retaliate.

"What the hell, Arthur?" she jerked against him, her hips thrust up between his legs, but it didn't do any good when a low growl sounded from his throat. He pressed her further into the mattress, not in the mood to let her go anywhere.

She rolled her eyes at the growing hunger on his face, and said, "oh my god, you are so-"

"Handsome?" he guessed. "Chivalrous?" he paused, feigning thinking for a minute. "Ah, charming." he shot her a cocky smirk.

"Annoying!"

He laughed. "But you love it." he grinned, leaning closer to her.

"You're such an asshole." she muttered as she leaned up, attempting to catch his lips-

He pulled back, putting a mock-offended look on his face.

"That's strike two." he warned her. "Apologize."

"Why don't you make me?" she grinned. Her eyes narrowed mischievously, daring him-almost begging him-to do so.

His devilish grin was back, as well as flashes of lust in his eyes, it scared her and excited her at the same time. She was hot, but it was no longer from all the exercise they had been getting just moments ago...He leaned closer to her, extremely close, their lips were just barely not touching. She could feel his hot breath skirting across cheek, and their chests touched ever-so lightly when she took in a breath. She was getting incredibly aroused now, and was willing to apologize if it would mean his lips finally making contact with hers...maybe. She leaned up again, and their noses brushed against one another...she was so close, oh so close, she closed her eyes...

Suddenly the warm, heavy weight was off her. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for it to come back...

It didn't. She opened her eyes. He wasn't there. That warm, comforting weight wasn't anywhere in sight.

She let her head fall back onto the pillow, holding in an extremely frustrated groan. He was really gonna pay for this one. She rolled over, breathing out her frustration into the mattress, and wishing she could rid herself of her the high amount of sexual tension as well.

Eventually finding the strength to move, she pulled herself up from the bed and moved out of the room. She had a guess where Arthur might be.

Standing in the doorway to the living room, she saw him sitting in his chair, reading that book...

Almost as if he had sensed her there, his eyes moved to look over the top of his book at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, and if she could see his mouth, she bet it would have shown his incredibly sexy, yet incredibly cocky smirk. She glared at him, pretending her eyes were like lasers, and she watched his head burst into imaginary flames.

He cleared his throat, shooting Ari a smarmy grin over his book, and she could still see lust in his eyes.

She pulled a don't-mess-with-me face at him, and internally vowed revenge. There was no way she was giving him what he wanted tonight.

"Asshole." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear before turning her back on him and leaving the room.

* * *

GAH! Darn! Doncha just HATE it when the author is gonna give you some incredibly hot stuff...and then they don't? xD *DON'T HATE ME!*

Review please, and let the author know what you thought. :3

_This probably could have been better...but I really didn't want to mess with it and drive myself crazy. I kinda like it this way anyway._


End file.
